


В условиях военных действий

by Rust_Doe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>НОВОГОДНИЙ РЕЦЕПТ НЕПОНЯТНОЙ ХЕРНИ ПОД СОУСОМ ИЗ СТРАННЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ ВНУТРИ РАЗВЕДОТРЯДА.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В условиях военных действий

Когда Леви что-то не нравится, он и мёртвого достанет.  
Когда Ирвина бесит Леви, потому что тому что-то не нравится, только Ханджи может спокойно сосуществовать с этим стихийным бедствием.  
Как амортизатор.  
Все остальные прячутся и молятся, не забывая вечером побухивать в подвале, откуда не слышно было, какая они всё-таки пьянь.  
Знаете, сказал как-то новик с прошлого тогда набора, по-моему, им мешает нереализованная сексуальная энергия.  
Прозвучало как тост, поэтому всё за это выпили.  
Потом, когда этот балаган пришёл разруливать сам Леви, а тот новик блевал где-то в углу, Зои смотрела на маячившего из-за спины капрала, словно тот гигант, Ирвина, и улыбалась как кошка, съевшая голубя.  
Нет, канарейку, решила она, когда после разноса по всем фронтам, Ирвин коснулся локтя разошедшегося Леви и тот заткнулся.  
Вообще, взаимоотношения в их отряде были очень странными, и все понимали это. Кажется, даже у Пиксиса был масляный взгляд, когда он к ним захаживал.  
Леви тихо от этого бесился и уходил в конюшню. Петра, воровато оглядываясь, шла за ним.  
Ханджи не удивилась бы, если бы обнаружилось, что в голове Петры они с Леви уже женаты и имеют десяток-другой ребятни. Вся правда в том, что Леви, если и трахался с Петрой, то спал он всегда только с Ирвином. Но, скорее всего, Леви просто спит с Ирвином.   
Но они рискуют своими жизнями, если не каждый день, так через день, и никого уже ничем не удивишь.  
Тем временем, Петра строчила отцу исправно, каждую неделю.  
Леви тихо бесился и иногда захаживал к ним в подвал «на огонёк».  
А Ирвин по утрам прогуливался с Пиксисом по стене Розе и всем своим видом игнорировал всё, кроме орфографии в отчётах.  
Идиллия, сказал бы кто другой.  
Зои предвкушала бурю и была на грани того, чтобы устроить тотализатор.  
А потом всё разрешилось само собой.  
Кстати, Ханджи решила, что бестактность - это плюс после того, как застала Ирвина, трахающего Леви в своём кабинете прямо на столе.  
К слову, Ирвин даже не перестал двигаться, просто приказо-сказал оставить бумаги и выметаться вон, а Леви не только не попытался прикрыться, а застонал ещё сильнее.  
Это было как: «Всё равно вы все думаете, что мы ебёмся».  
У Ирвина классный зад, кстати. И ноги. Боже, храни командора.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Ханджи подумала, что, может, ей тоже пора бы затащить кого в свою лабораторию.  
Глупости, подумала она, мне бы свежих образцов побольше.


End file.
